


The Theater

by Kalloway



Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away
Genre: F/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 05:57:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13630080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Chihiro goes wandering and finds a theater. And Haku.





	The Theater

**Author's Note:**

> for gen_promptbingo round 5, 'the theater'. 
> 
> found in a notebook, complete, while cleaning.

By the time Chihiro had finished her first year of university - majoring in Japanese Folklore - she'd made a near-daily habit of slipping between worlds. She was not the only one doing it, either, she realized quickly. 

There were all type of others: fellow students, at least one instructor, people she saw around town... At least one of her classmates had an interesting dual heritage that gave Chihiro a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach. 

Sometimes Haku found her, all wet-scaly-furry and there, warm, wearing a comforting guide of a boy her age. She kissed him as a dragon as often as not. And most nights, he was nowhere to be seen as she explored the hidden world behind the world. Every now and then, she'd be greeted as 'Sen' and she couldn't help smiling... 

It had taken time to remember, but then she couldn't forget. 

One weekend in the summer, Chichiro found a theater. And while it was abandoned and dull when she looked at it, when she looked past it and beyond, and let herself move, oh, it was bustling and bright! 

When she asked about the show and a ticket, it seemed almost like they'd been expecting her. She was shown to a private box that she didn't dare ask the usher about. Chihiro had paid, after all, but had she botched the exchange rate? 

The program in her hand suggested a love story and when a young noppera-bo slipped in to offer snacks. Chihiro accepted with a smile and then glanced over a the empty seat beside her. It had a program on it, as if she was meant to have a companion...

But it was still empty when the lights dimmed for the play to begin, which was curious. 

"Am I late?" Wet-warm and infinitely familiar, Haku twisted once around her in a rush before settling at her side in a formal outfit. 

"Not yet," Chihiro replied. Had he known she was wondering? She smiled at him and pulled him close for a kiss. 

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you."

Lights came up on stage and Chihiro fought to keep her attention on the story and not Haku, though he made his presence a little less obvious once the action in front of them intensified. Neither said a word until the intermission. 

"How did you know to set this up?" Chihiro asked as she gestured at the box. 

"I wasn't sure if you'd come, but the ticket-seller knew to look for you," Haku admitted. "It was... a well-educated guess, I suppose?" 

"It's wonderful," Chihiro replied before leaning to kiss him again. "I know a version of this story but... so much is different as well."

"You've been watching so intently..."

Chihiro laughed and let Haku pull her close. He smelled like the world after a rain and his mouth was a thousand promises.

"I don't have any plans for tomorrow," Chihiro added. 

"Mmmm?"

She knew she could stay, it was just that...

"If you have anything else to show me tonight?"


End file.
